God, the American, and a coffee shop
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: -One-shot- What if there was another Death Note user besides Misa? What if this other person was a girl? What will Light do about it? Or has Light finally been outsmarted by a girl?


AUTHOR'S COMMENT: Before I say what I have to say, forgive me as I will now barrow a quote from one of my favorite Garfield comic strips: "Well shut my mouth and paint me red! Well shoot the horse and slap me silly! Well stomp on frogs and shove a crowbar up my nose!"

I can't believe its happening either, my first completed fanfiction in 2 years, and it's a random one-shot for Death Note. During these past two years, either I had an idea for a story but no time to write it, or I had the time but no will to write. This was the first time in two years where both happened, the time and will to do it happening at the exact same time.

For about a year now I have become a total obsessed Death Note fan (like hundreds of other people out there), this little fanfic is proof of that. This story came from a thought I had while I was reading/watching the series. It was: what if there was another Death Note user who has been around longer than Kira has and is more experienced? It also wasn't until recently where I actually started to come up with a story for this idea. And while I was coming up with ideas for this, my strong desire to see Light outsmarted by a girl for once returned to me (which was also something I kept thinking all while I was reading/watching the series).

So anyways, here are the results of my crazy ideas. This story is also the first one I have ever written from a character's point of view (as well as my first story that actually uses swear words). And before you begin, no, the character I made is not based off of anybody. No, this will not turn into some lame fanfic where I pair Light up with this new girl. No, I am not planning on a sequel to this. Now with that said, enjoy my first-ever Death Note fanfic.

Possible Spoiler!: If you have NOT seen ep 25 of the anime or Vol. 7 of the manga, proceed with caution, this fic takes place after the events in this part of the story.

* * *

I had nothing to fear. With L now dead I knew there was nothing in my way to stop me now. It has been about 3 months sense that has happened, and I even returned to my usual classes at the University. Its such a great feeling knowing I don't have someone continuing to look over my shoulder all the time anymore.

Today after class Misa said that she wanted to meet up with me after her photo shoot. She kept bugging me to take her to a movie she wanted to see. It was something about this guy meeting a girl, the girl changes the guy's outlook on life, bunch of other stuff happens, etc, etc, etc. It was supposed be one of those lame, girly, romantic comedies. Not the kind of movie I wanted to see, but if agreeing to go with her to the movie will shut her up, so be it.

I stopped at a crosswalk to wait for the light to change, and looked at my watch. It was 4:12, Misa should be leaving the studio around 4:30. Luckily the place isn't to far from my school, and Misa did tell me to meet her there. I looked back up and saw the light, I still wasn't able to cross the street yet. I heard a voice coming from behind me, like somebody was calling out to somebody on the street. I was surprised to hear that it was in English, seeing how this was Japan and all, and how everybody usually speaks Japanese. I could make out part of what they said, but the moving traffic drowned the sound of their voice. I noticed the voice started to come closer to me, and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Didn't you hear me?" that same voice said, now speaking in Japanese "Perhaps you don't speak English?" I turned around to see who it was, and I saw a girl. She was a few years older than me, and she looked like a foreigner from another country. I didn't recognize her from anywhere, but from the way she was acting, it was almost like she knew me from somewhere.

I stared at the strange girl, then told her "I understand English, but what is it that you want with me?" The girl gave a sly smile and said "Why, I just wanted to see you, Light Yagami….." then she looked around to see if anybody was listening, before she whispered, "…or should I say, Kira?"

I was in shock! Who is this bitch?! How does she know my name?! How did she know I was Kira?! I must find out who this girl is! She must have known what I was thinking as she next said, "You must be wondering how I knew huh? Apparently you must have never thought that there might have been others with a notebook before you came along." So that's how she knew, not only is she a Death Note user herselef, she must have figured out that someone was killing off all the criminals with a Death Note, and she must have made the deal for the eyes.

"Whats your name?" I asked her, hoping that I can at least get a name out of her so I can write it down later. She only smiled and said as she pointed at the coffee shop at the street corner. "Lets get something to drink and you can ask me whatever you want." I let out a sigh, "Fine. Lets do it. It's best to talk about something like this in a more private area anyways." She smiled then said, "I couldn't agree more."

We both walked inside and approached the counter to place our orders. She looked at the menu for a bit before she ordered some fancy, really expensive drink that neither of us could probably pronounce the name of. After I had ordered my iced coffee, I asked her, "So who's buying all of this?" She smiled as she looked at me, "Why you silly, and if you don't I'll tell your secret to the whole world!" What the hell? That must be why she ordered such an expensive drink. She can't be serious though, is she? I can't take any chances with this girl though, not only does she know who I am, shes a Death Note user herself. She could easily write my own name down at anytime, well, that's if she has her Death Note with her, or she somehow escapes before I find out her name, and she writes it down later. We both came here at this place to talk, and if by having to pay for a drink will help me to get her to spill her name….so be it.

I angrily pulled out my wallet and then took out the money to pay for the drinks. After when I had received my change, she laughed. "Man! I can't believe you thought I was serious! You're such a looser!" I saw the look on that girl's face, that damm smile of hers again. It's already starting to get on my nerves! Did she just call me a 'looser'? Such a childish term to use, and here she is supposed to be older than me.

We sat down in a far corner of the room so no one could hear us talking. Immediately afterwards, the girl told me the one thing I wanted to hear the most from her. "Name's Brittany Tanner, and I'm from Riverside, California in the US." There it was. It was like an open invitation for me to kill her as soon as she said it. I already have lots of creative ideas in mind to kill her, some short of traffic accident maybe? Or maybe something else would be more suiting for her? Oh well, either way she needs to go.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet, she surprised me with what she said next. "You have a piece of it hiding in there don't you? Don't even bother writing my name down, its an alias." I'm really starting to hate this girl, she must have even figured out that a small piece of the Death Note still has power. Even though I may not know her real name, I still have some questions to ask her that have been bugging me for a while now.

"So how did you get a hold of the notebook?" I asked.

"I just found it laying on the ground one day," she said, "at the time I needed a new sketch book for my drawings anyways, so I took it home. Then that Shinigami appeared a while later, and told me what the notebook really was. This all happened three years ago."

"How did you find out about me then?"

"I have been following the story on Kira back home in the US though the internet. I had a pretty good feeling that Kira must have been a holder of the notebook as well, seeing how all of his victims had heart attacks." She took a sip from, well, whatever the hell that thing was called, before she continued. "When I found out I was coming to Tokyo, I had a feeling Kira must have still been in Tokyo. So while I was here I figured I might as well try and see if I can find him, and to see if my theory of Kira having a notebook as well was right. I had also asked my Shinigami about the eye deal that he had mentioned to me before, when I was told you can't see the lifespan of a person who has a notebook, I made the deal when I came here. I knew it would have made things a lot easier by doing so. If I didn't make the deal I wouldn't have found you, and it also shows my theory about Kira was right." She smiled again as she looked at me, "I take it you still haven't made the deal either, otherwise you would have written my name down already, so you are still waiting for me to slip out my real name." I stared at her, she's got me figured out already, and I barley even said anything to her. She's still nothing compared to L though.

"Well," she continued, "like you, I didn't want to do the deal either, so I tried to avoid having to do it for as long as I could. I gave in because I knew all good things must come to an end someday." She took yet another sip from her drink, "I'm still amazed that a fellow Death Note user like myselef had the guts to kill off so many people. So what kind of crazy goal do you have in mind anyways? Are you trying to be god or something?" A grin slowly spread across my face, as I told her. "That is my exact plan, I'm trying to make this world a much better place for all. I'm only just getting started too by killing off all the criminals of the world. Would you like to join me in the process? Seeing how you are a holder of the notebook as well?" This girl really does know me well, she was able to guess what my goal was just from observing my actions. Perhaps now that she now knows of my plan, maybe she will help me carry it out. If she does decide to work with me, then I can find out her name, write it down and then I'll have another Death Note to spare.

She gave me a funny look before saying, "Well that's one hell of a way to screw up the natural system of the world. So if you think you can change the world, power to ya. Its only going to return to hell as soon as you're gone. Not only that, but by you playing 'god' you're just bound to get yourself killed. I'm also going to pass on your offer, I don't want you turning around writing my name down just so you can have my notebook."

What the...!? Is this girl psychic or something?! Does she think she can see the future? And how did she know that I was going to do that to her if she had joined me? Unless she's smarter than me, no, that's not it. Americans are idiots, and shes an American. I've killed just as many Americans as I have killed Japanese. Even Raye Penber was an American, an FBI agent, and yet he fell for my trap.

She took another long sip, the cup made an echoing sound as it was placed back on the table. "Get me another one, it must be the exact same thing too." she demanded. "Why should I?" I glared at her. She smiled again as she pulled out her wallet and pen from her purse, I watched her pull a sheet of paper out from her wallet. Apparently she also hid a piece of paper from her Death Note in her wallet as well, like how I did. She clicked the pen in one hand, and in a sing-song voice she sang, "I know your name, I know your name…" I angrily leapt up from the table and stormed off to the counter. "Dammit!!" I muttered under my breath. I am REALLY hating this girl! I'm the one who's always been able to manipulate women, they have always been so easy to fool! Why is it the other way around this time?!

I returned with her drink a short while later, she smiled as she took her drink from me. "I envy your girl friend, you know how to treat a girl don't you? You ladies man you!" I looked away from her, I couldn't stand to look at her anymore. "Only to you actually," I muttered, "you're the first girl to ever blackmail me like this." She looked at me with surprise, "Oh really? Not even her?" as she pointed across the street. I looked to see where she was pointing and saw a poster with Misa on it. "I take it she's your girlfriend, right?" then she lowered her voice and said, "as well as the 2nd Kira?" I looked at her, then she said "I had a feeling the 2nd Kira was a girl after seeing those videos that where broadcasted here in Japan on the internet. I didn't expect her to be blonde, and here I thought dumb blondes where from the US, but I guess Japan has them too huh?" I actually had the urge to smile a little when she said that, "Yeah, we got them here too."

There was a sudden attack at the window, as the "dumb blonde" made an appearance. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing with my darling Light?!" Misa said as she was practically clawing at the window when she saw the other girl.

This was too perfect! I looked back at the girl and smiled, I saw the terror in her eyes. She must know that Misa has the eyes. It will all be over for this girl soon! I'll just have Misa find out her real name, and I know she will gladly tell me. All while I was thinking, I didn't see Misa storming though the doors of the place causing a disturbance. She glared at me when she reached the table and said, "Are you cheating on me!? You better not be!!" The girl tried to calm herselef, and made up a story to Misa, in hopes that she doesn't get killed. "No, no, I'm just an old friend of Light's." Misa saw the two cups on the table by the girl. Misa gasped and said, "You bought her drinks?! Then buy me a drink too! Make it the same one as hers!!" What the hell?! I have to buy the same damm expensive drink again, for the third time?! There's no way in hell I'm buying a third one of those things!! I stood up then told Misa, "Come on Misa, don't you want to still go to that movie you have been wanting to see? If you do then we better go." Misa wrapped her arm around mine, "Yes I do! Now lets go." I walked with Misa out the door, and then I head the girl said as we left. "It was great seeing ya again ol buddy, and thanks again for the coffee!" She said that last part about the coffee loud enough for Misa to hear; hoping that will make Misa mad at me so she won't tell me that girl's name. The jokes on her though, Misa will know her name now, and without a doubt I will make Misa tell it to me no matter what!

I turned to Misa and asked, "Did you happen to catch that girl's name?" Misa gave me a confused look, "What are you talking about? She is your friend right? So you should know her name." "I know it's not her real name, so I was wondering what her real name was." Misa thought for a moment, "Well, let me think…" a short while later, she said with a sad look, "I'm so sorry Light, I can't remember. I was so angry when I saw her with you, I didn't really get a chance to see her name clearly. Was it important?"

I left Misa and raced back to the coffee shop. I swung the doors open so fast they slammed against the wall. I looked for the girl but she was nowhere in sight. "Dammit!!" I yelled as I slammed my fist against the wall. Everybody in the place was staring at me but I didn't care, the girl was gone. She knows my name, who I really am, and I still didn't know hers. I heard a laugh above me, then I said, "Oh shut the hell up will you?!" Ryuk was sitting on a balcony above the coffee shop he saw everything that happened. "I have to admit, the whole thing was really amusing." he said, "She knows your name, and that you're Kira. She got you to buy coffee for her, and in the end you didn't get her name, only an 'alias'." I glared at that damm Shinigami, "Instead of just watching everything, why don't you help me out once and a while! Like maybe telling me that girl's real name!" Ryuk laughed again, "Buy me an apple and maybe I'll tell ya, although I find it unnecessary for me to tell you her 'real' name."

Damm you Misa for not catching that girl's name.

Damm you Ryuk, you where my last hope on this one.

Damm that girl, who I still don't know your real name, you're still alive.

This has got to be my worst day in a long time!

--

Somewhere nearby, the girl watched Light from a distance. Misa came running up to him with a worried look, and he yelled at her. She let out a sigh of relief, she knew that he must had been yelling at Misa for not getting her name. She smiled as she pulled out her passport and looked at the 'real' name on it, it read 'Brittany Tanner'. She laughed and thought, '_As smart as he was, that 'Kira' sure was pretty stupid to fall for my trick. If I where him I would test writing the down name anyways, even if its supposed to be an alias._' She put the passport back in her bag. '_At least I got to meet 'Kira', while I was here. He sure was an interesting guy, I'm not too crazy with the idea of him ruling the world, but it will be interesting._' Then she simply walked off, never to be heard from ever again.


End file.
